


By Design

by notspitefulgus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Blood and Injury, Connor has bad luck, Connor is a sweet boy, Connor is his boy, Connor whump, Dad Hank, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Heartbeat, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, hurt Connor, medical treatment, worried Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notspitefulgus/pseuds/notspitefulgus
Summary: Connor has yet another brush with death and Hank needs to be reassured that he is okay.





	By Design

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot get enough of this game recently. Everyone is so pretty and I am in love with idea of Hank adopting Connor. Just a little ficlet to satisfy my need for Hank comfort and Connor whump.

“Shit, we lost her.” 

They chased the deviant for 6 blocks and when Hank finally caught up, he thought Connor had her cornered. But Connor was alone in the alley. 

"My thirium pump has been damaged." 

Connor's back was to Hank and his voice sounded strange. 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Connor?" 

The android turned around and Hank's stomach dropped. There was blue blood spreading across his white shirt and it stained Connor’s hands and sleeves.

"Jesus Christ, Connor. What the fuck happened?" 

Connor parted his torn shirt and Hank could see a jagged wound down the left side of Connor's chest, exposing synthetic muscle and components.

“She had a knife, I was damaged in the fight.” 

"Fucking hell, kid. Did she get you with a knife or a can opener? What- what’s a thirium pump? Can you fix it?" 

Connor ran his fingers along the edge of the wound, assessing the damage. 

"My thirium pump is essentially my heart, Lieutenant." 

Connor's voice cracked and alerts were flashing across his vision. Hank felt sick, he could see something fluttering, shining with spilled blue blood in Connor’s chest. 

"Oh Jesus, Connor." 

"I am attempting to repair the thirium leak until I can get to a Cyberlife repair technician."

"How much time?" 

"If I cannot stop the leak, I will reach a critical level of thirium in 24 minutes and 19 seconds." 

"Where is the nearest Cyberlife Center?" 

Hank ripped his scarf off his neck and attempted to wrap it around the gouge in Connor's chest. 

"Fifteen minutes away, 1159 St. Claire Boulevard." 

"Shit, Shit, Shit." Hank dragged Connor to the car and shoved him in the passenger's seat before peeling out onto the highway. 

"Run diagnostics, Connor. Keep attempting repairs and give me a countdown. I'll get you to Cyberlife, I promise." 

Connor was uncharacteristically still and quiet. 

"Connor, stay awake." 

"I am attempting to, Lieutenant." 

"Dammit, you're an android, you shouldn't be tired."

"If I can go into standby mode, I may be able to reduce the stress on my thirium pump."

Hank was spitting curses at the traffic and jumped a curb before almost crashing through the front glass of Cyberlife. He didn’t bother turning off the car before he leapt out and dragged Connor from the passenger seat. 

"Connor, open your eyes, son." 

Connor couldn't seem to maintain his auditory and visual input and his limbs were freezing up. He didn't have enough thirium to continue moving forward. The indicator flashing said that he had less than 62% of his thirium left. 

"Help! I need some fucking help here!" 

A technician approached Hank. 

"What seems to be the problem, sir? How can Cyberlife help you today?" 

"It's his fucking heart, you have to do something quick." 

"We will certainly do our best, sir." 

Hank adjusted his grip on Connor who was starting to collapse to the ground. 

"You fucking listen to me. This android is an integral part of the Detroit Police Department's ongoing investigation and I will not lose the data stored in his memory. You save him, got it?" 

The technician looked taken aback, but loaded the unresponsive Connor onto a gurney anyway. 

"Understood, sir. Please wait here." 

Hank barely resisted the urge to push through to the repair room where they had taken Connor.

“FUCK!" Hank went to run his fingers through his hair and stopped at the sight of Connor's blood. Hank went to the bathroom and scrubbed his hands raw, watching the blue liquid wash from his hands and down the drain.  
-

Hank paced the waiting area for two hours before the technician came to retrieve him.

“How is he?”

“We are giving him a thirium infusion now, and we were able to replace his damaged biocomponents. He should be able to go in about half an hour.” 

“Can I see him?” 

The technician had an odd expression on his face, but led Hank to the repair room. Connor was laying flat on the same gurney and there were tubes hooked up to his arms and bags of thirium hanging on poles next to him. His LED was pulsing yellow slowly every few seconds. The technician left Hank alone and he stared down at Connor’s slack face. He was conflicted, pissed, and damn it, he had been scared out of his mind. There was a stain of thirium at the corner of Connor’s mouth and Hank frowned at it before looking around and finding cleaning wipes. He cleaned the thirium off of Connor’s face and neck and made sure he was seated and seemingly unflustered when Connor woke up a half hour later.  
-  
Less than a week after the incident, Connor was shot high in his shoulder. Hank went cold when Connor jerked and stumbled before taking down the deviant. 

"Connor, shit, not again." 

Connor was silent a moment while he ran diagnostics. 

"I assure you, Lieutenant, I can continue to function at optimum efficiency. I have already started to self repair." 

Hank looked closer at the graze on Connor's shoulder, still feeling a bit queasy at the sight of the blue blood leaking from the android. The graze didn’t look too severe and it had already stopped bleeding. 

“Fuck this.” Hank grumbled to himself before he got into his car without Connor.

“Lieutenant!” Connor called after Hank as he drove away.  
\--

Hank was drunk at his kitchen table when Connor arrived at his home. 

"I thought I would find you here, Lieutenant." 

"Fuck off, Connor." Hank took another swig from the bottle on the table. 

"I apologize if the incident earlier caused you any undue stress. I will attempt to avoid such things in the future." 

Hank gave him a sour look, "Undue stress?" 

"Yes. I realize that the incident last week put a significant delay on our investigation." 

"Fuck the investigation." 

Connor paused, "I'm not sure I understand, Lieutenant. I thought that you were upset because our investigation was delayed." 

Hank took several more swallows of whiskey. "It took me hours to get all of your blood off my hands." 

"Thirium will evaporate and become invisible to the naked eye after a few hours of air exposure." 

"You almost fucking died, Connor." Hank's voice was quiet and broken, "I saw your fucking heart in your chest, there was blood everywhere. I couldn't do shit." 

Connor's LED flashed yellow for a few moments before turning back blue. 

"You were worried about me." 

"Worried? Of course I was fucking worried. You're supposed to be tough, but I almost got you killed. Twice now." 

"I cannot die, Lieutenant. I am not alive.”

“For fucks sake.” 

Connor changed his tone. “I am unharmed, Hank. They repaired me." 

Hank's eyes were shining and wet suddenly. 

"It was like Cole all over again. I was fucking helpless." 

Connor brought up his hands and removed his tie and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. 

"What the fuck are you doing, Connor?" 

"I am attempting to comfort you, Lieutenant." 

"COMFORT ME?" 

Connor exposed several inches of pristine, undamaged skin below his left collar bone. Hank could see no visible trace  
of the injury a week ago that almost killed him. Connor took one of Hank's hands and pressed it against his bare chest. Hank could feel Connor's artificial heart beating under his hand. Kept safe by only a few inches of synthetic skin, plastic, and metal. 

Hank let out a shaking breath. "Christ." He closed his eyes and let his head fall down onto the table. Connor held Hank's hand there for thirty seconds, cycling through simulated deep breathing protocol before releasing him. 

"I'm sure you could feel that my thirium pump is working efficiently. There's no need to worry about me, Lieutenant." 

"You breathe too?" 

"It is Cyberlife's mission to make androids that are as close to lifelike as possible. They find the simulated breathing and heartbeat is comforting to humans." 

Hank turned his head to look up at Connor's soft eyes and he found himself reaching up to feel the thump of Connor's heart again. He pressed his fingers against Connor's exposed neck and chuckled. 

"You have a fucking pulse." 

"We are made to be lifelike, as I said." 

Hank stood and faced Connor, searching the android's face for a moment before he gripped the back of Connor’s neck and tugged him forward into a hug. 

"Don't fucking scare me like that again, you got that?" 

Connor reached up to return the embrace, "Got it."


End file.
